


amalgamation

by mangoyoongi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poem Collection, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoyoongi/pseuds/mangoyoongi
Summary: a group of poems i've written.





	amalgamation

I am starved

But I do not know what for

Am I hungry for you

Am I hungry for something greater

Maybe I am just hungry

I cannot bring myself to eat

I don’t deserve to taste the sweetness

On my tongue

I deserve the bitter aftertaste

That creeps up my throat

I deserve the pounding headache

Sometimes these are the only reminders that I am alive

For it is promised that all your pain disappears when you die

Is that what I’m holding out for

A savior

A promise

A promise of salvation from starvation

Is salvation what I am starved for

Will the sweet nectar of salvation

Drown out the bitterness I am forced to swallow

Will the end bring everything I need

No I cannot think like that

For if I do

Who knows how long I will be able to stay

Maybe keeping the hunger is better

Than feeling the cold creep through my bones

As I lay to rest

So I will starve

I will stay hungry

If it means I shall find my salvation

While I can still taste it

**Author's Note:**

> hiya follow me on twt @_mangoyoongi


End file.
